


嵐が来る

by Haru (amearare)



Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Rust, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amearare/pseuds/Haru
Summary: オンラインイベント用に書いた小説です。95年のマーティ×ラスト。ある嵐の日のこと。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Kudos: 3





	嵐が来る

嵐が来る 

左手でそっと触れた手すりはひんやりと冷たく、舌にまで血のような鉄の味を伝えてきた。吹き抜けの空間を隔てた大きな窓ガラスごしに、暗くなりはじめた戸外を眺めながら、ラストはゆっくりと煙草をふかした。  
ハリケーンが近づいている。気圧が急激に下がっているせいか、ぼんやりと頭痛がした。大きく切られたガラス窓からは、署の駐車場がぐるりと見渡せる。風が強く吹いていて、駐車場に沿って植えられた常緑樹の木々が、踊るように枝葉を揺らしているのが見えた。重い白色をした雲は低く、はっとするようなスピードで空を流れて行く。今回のハリケーンは大型で、テキサスを突っ切り、オクラホマとアラバマをかすめてイリノイ方面に入ると予想されている。ルイジアナは直撃を免れたが、風と雨の影響は避けられそうになかった。まだ雨は落ちてきていないが、降り出すのも時間の問題だろう。  
ラストはこんな日が苦手だった。ハリケーンはともかく、気圧が低いと、時折わき腹の傷跡が痛んだし、役立たずの脳みそがおかしな働きをするらしく、そこにありもしないものが見える頻度が普段よりも高かった。今日もそうだ。昼食を摂りに入ったダイナーで、向かいに腰かけたマーティのすぐ背後の通路を、灰色をした大きな狼が、ゆっくりと通り過ぎて行くのが見えた。ふかふかとした腐葉土に大きな足跡を残しながら、狼は悠然とした歩調で歩いていく。ラストが目を逸らして瞬きをし、また通路に目を向けると、そこには足跡も腐葉土もなく、もちろん狼もおらず、訝しげな表情をしたマーティと目が合っただけだった。  
何を見たんだよ、と聞かれたけれど、ラストは答えなかった。  
今日は早く帰宅した方がいいかもしれない。家の中でひとりきりなら、どれだけおかしなものを目にしようと、周囲を気にする必要もない。煙草の灰が落ちそうになっていた。ラストはきびすを返して刑事部屋に戻り、自分のデスクに置いた灰皿で煙草の火を揉み消した。向かいのデスクではマーティが帰り支度をしている。他に署員たちの姿はなく、刑事部屋はふたりの立てるささやかな物音を除けば、しんと静まりかえっている。  
「お前もさすがに今日はもう帰るだろ？ こっちを直撃はしないにしても、これからかなり雨も風も強くなるって話だぞ」  
マーティがデスクの引き出しを閉めながらそう声をかけてきたので、ああ、帰るよと答えたとき、ラストは、デスクの上に置いたはずの愛用のノートが見当たらないことに気づいた。黒い表紙をした大判のノートは、ラストにとって、仕事には欠かせないものだった。現場や証拠品の観察記録、事件についての推察や所感がびっしりと書いてある。表紙にいつも刺しているペンも、いちばん書きやすいものを選んで揃えた。高価なものではないが、自分にいま何かしらの執着というものがあるとしたら、あのノートがそうだった。たしかに机上に置いたはずなのだが、と思う。デスクの引き出しの中を改めて見るが、そこにも見当たらない。ラストは首をひねった。これも気圧のせいなのか、今日はどうも注意力が散漫だ。向かいからマーティの、どうかしたのか、という声がしたので、俺のノートが見当たらないと告げると、取調室じゃないのか、と声が帰ってきた。  
「ほらお前、今日、聴取の録音記録を浚ってたろ、あそこで」  
確かにそうだった。自分の行った被疑者への尋問について、大抵のことは覚えているのだが、これも近づいてくるハリケーンのせいなのか、今日はどうにも記憶と思考にまとまりがなく、録音記録を聞き返していたのだ。それにしても、確かにデスクの上に置いたはずなのだが。  
「お前、今日は昼間っからぼんやりしてるだろ、あの部屋に置き忘れたんじゃないのか。確認して来いよ」  
ぼんやりしてる、だと？   
家庭の問題でぐだぐだになって、ひとに泣きついてきた人間に言われたくない、とラストは思ったが、今日は何だか反論するのも面倒で、わかった、とだけ返して取調室へ向かった。扉を押し開け、三方を壁に囲まれた殺風景な部屋に足を踏み入れる。部屋の中央に、金属製の簡素なデスクが置いてあり、その上に、ラストの使ったテープレコーダーとイヤホンが乗っている。テープレコーダーのすぐ横に、ラストの黒いノートが、いかにも無造作な様子で置かれていた。  
小さくため息をついてデスクに近寄り、ノートの表紙に右手のひらをそっと乗せたとき、背後でばたんと扉の閉まる音が鳴った。  
「マーティ」  
ラストはノートを手に取って振り向きながら男の名を呼んだ。  
取調室の入り口に、マーティが立っている。男は後ろ手で扉を閉めたところで、不自然に眉を上げてこちらを眺めながら、どうした？ と尋ねてきた。マーティが手探りで補助錠を閉め、がちん、と小さな金属音が鳴った。  
「あんただろう」  
「何がだ？」  
ラストは手に持ったノートを男に向けて掲げて見せた。  
「俺が？ それをそこに置いたって？」  
「わざとらしいぞ。しらばっくれるのはよせ」  
「俺がやったって、どうしてわかるんだよ」  
言いながら、マーティはゆっくりと近づいてくる。左右の脚にゆっくりと体重をかけながら歩く男を眺めながら、ラストはやれやれ、と思った。まるわかりだ。この男が何を考えているのか。  
「俺は、こんなふうに自分の持ち物を無造作に投げ置いたりしない。必ず表紙が上にくるように置く。それに、刺さってるペンの順番が違ってる。あんた、中を見たな」  
ラストがそう言うと、マーティは幾分落ち着かなげな表情になって、ああ、見たよ、と言った。右手を上げて、後頭部を掻いている。痒くなんてないのだろうに。  
「見たならわかったろう。あのノートは俺にとって、警察官のバッジと同じ、大切な仕事道具だ。粗雑に扱われたくない」  
「……わかったよ、すまん。悪気はなかったんだ。お前朝からぼうっとしてるし、ちょっとしたおふざけのつもりで……。悪かったよ」  
子供じみている、とラストは思ったが、この男が本当にすまないと思っていることはわかったから、それ以上の言及はしないことにした。この男は本当に始末に負えない。傲慢で子供っぽくて愚かなのに（言いすぎだろうか？）芯の部分が誰よりもむき出しで、おまけにおかしな具合に正直なのだ。だから、税務署、などと陰口をたたいた挙句、ひとのノートをこっそりゴミ箱にでも放り込みかねない大多数の同僚たちよりは百万倍ましだ。  
「……それで？」  
ラストが語尾を上げて尋ねると、マーティは落ち着かなげな表情のままで眉を上げ、それでって、何がだと言った。  
「どうして鍵を閉めた。嵐が来る。さっさと帰った方がいいと言ったのはあんただ」  
「……ああ、まあそうなんだが、でもな、ラスト」  
「なんだ」  
「いま、署内には誰も残ってない。……まあ、運悪く宿直にあたっちまった奴がひとりふたりはいるかもしれんが、ほとんどもう誰もいないんだ」  
「だから？」  
「だからさ、」  
そう言って、いつのまにかすぐそばまで寄ってきていた男は、ラストの右手からそっと黒いノートを取り去り、テープレコーダーのそばに、今度はちゃんと表紙を上にして、そっと置いた。机とノートが綺麗な平行線になるように、意識して置かれている。ご丁寧なことだとラストは思い、後悔した。  
このあとこの男が言いだす事を、自分が断りきれないのを、ラストはわかりすぎるほどにわかっている。  
「だからさ、なあ、しようぜ、ここで。取調室でした事ないだろ、まだ」  
恐らくは意識した軽い調子で、ほほえみながらマーティはそう言い、いつか見たアラスカの空のような薄い青の瞳に、好色そうな欲望の色を宿してラストをじっと見る。  
ラストは後悔する。男の両手が伸びてきて、シャツの裾をつかみ、腰から引き抜くのを、制するでもなくじっと眺めながら、寝るんじゃなかった、と思う。  
寝るんじゃなかった。この男と。

ハリケーンが近づいている。マーティは自分のデスクから肩ごしに振り返り、オフィスの入り口に佇んで窓の外を眺めている男の後ろ姿を観察した。オフィスの外は階下へ通じる階段になっている。ラストはバルコニーのように張り出した廊下部分の手すりにもたれかかり、吹き抜けの空間に向かって煙草の煙を細く吐いていた。マーティの席からは、男の痩せた身体ごしの、大きく切られたガラス窓の向こうに、ちらりと空が見えるだけだったが、重い乳白色をした夕暮れの空はいかにも不穏だった。ここからでも、雲の流れが早いのがわかる。まだ雨は降ってきていないようだったが、昼食を摂りに外に出た時にはもう、湿気を含んだ風が強く吹いていた。降り出すのも時間の問題だろう。  
人間という生き物は、気圧が下がると体調がおかしくなるものらしい。なるほどマーティも、朝からなんとなく頭が重いし、マギーも頭痛がすると言ってアスピリンを服んでいた。ラストの奴も今日はどことなくぼんやりしている。昼間、ほかに誰も客の姿のないダイナーで、ふたりして昼食の皿を前にしていたときもそうだった。マーティがハリケーンの進路についてたずねたとき、テキサスの中心部を横断して、イリノイ方面に向かうらしいと話していたラストの声が急に途切れ、マーティがBBQリブの皿から顔を上げると、男はマーティの肩の向こうにある何かをじっとみつめていた。重そうなまぶたの下の気だるげな青い瞳が、伏し目がちに、ゆっくりと、左から右へ動いていく。  
俺の後ろを通り過ぎる何かを見ているんだとマーティは思い、思わず背後を振り向いたが、目に入ったのはがらんとしたダイナーの内部だけだった。カウンターの奥で、ウェイトレスがおもての様子を気にしながら、ドーナツの入ったガラスのケースを拭いている。おい、と声をかけても男が返事をよこさないので、マーティはラストの皿からフレンチフライをニ、三本失敬して口の中に押し込んだ。  
男が幻覚のようなものを見ることがあるのは知っていたから、また何か、この場に存在するはずのないものでも見たんだろうとマーティは思った。何を見たんだよと尋ねても、ラストは返事を返さず、薄い幕を一枚かけたような眼差しでマーティの顔を一瞥した後、グリルチーズサンドを取り上げてひとくち齧った。  
いつも、見ていないようでいて、実はこちらの想像以上に物事を観察しているのがラストという人間だった。それは習性とか、慣習とかいった、あとから身につけた何かではなくて、生まれついてのこの男の特性のようなものなのではないかと近頃のマーティは思っている。だから、例えば迫りくる嵐のような、自分ではどうしようもない何かによって、その特性が揺さぶられている様子を見ると、何というか落ち着かない気分になるのだった。  
じっと動かない男の後ろ姿から目を離し、マーティは主のいない向かい側のデスクを眺めた。デスクの上には、いつも同僚たちに税務署と揶揄されている、黒い大判のノートが乗っている。マーティは椅子を蹴って立ち上がり、デスクを回りこむと、男が大切にしているそのノートを手に取った。ほかに誰もいない刑事部屋を突っ切り、取調室へ向かうと、ラストが午後の一刻を費やして、何かしらの作業をしていた一室に入る。軽犯罪者用の小さな一室で、鉄製の扉があるほかには、三方が壁の、殺風景な部屋だ。マジックミラーも付いていない。ノートの表紙に刺さっていたペンが外れ、小さな音を立てて床に落ちたので、拾い上げ、ついでになんとなくページを開いて中を確認する。  
マーティは幾度か、聞き込みや聴取の際に、このノートの中を見たことがある。ラストは特段、自分が記入した内容を秘したりはしなかったから、デスク越しに、あるいは肩ごしに、男が何事かを記入する様子を眺めたこともある。しかし手に取って、間近で男の書いたものを読んだことはなかった。マーティが開いたのは、男が最近おこなった、被疑者に対する聴取のページだった。そこには、被疑者逮捕の決め手となった証拠品の指輪の模写とともに、神経質そうな細かい文字で、びっしりと所感や推察が記してあった。銀色をした指輪には、あざみの模様が彫り込んであり、傷だらけで、小さな模造の宝石がはまっている。  
マーティは正直に、このページを破り取って額にでもおさめたら、じゅうぶん鑑賞に足るものになるのではないかと思った。こんな風に仕事のノートを取る刑事を、マーティはラストのほかには知らなかった。  
ノートをそっと閉じ、机上に置かれた黒い小型テープレコーダーの隣に伏せる。取調室をあとにし、刑事部屋に戻る。男はまだ手すりのそばで、煙草をふかしながら窓の外を眺めている。  
あの男が雨や風や、嵐のような、人の手ではどうにもできないものに揺さぶられているのを見ると、マーティは落ち着かない気分になる。その気分の正体をなんと言ったらいいのか、マーティにはわからなかったが、敢えて表現するとしたら、それはひとつしかなかった。  
欲望だ。  
今日はどことなくぼうっとしているラストを取調室に誘導して、誰も入ってこられないように鍵を閉める。マーティが、ぼんやりしてる、と指摘したときに、男の顔にかすかに走った、苛立ちとも呆れともつかない表情を思い出して、マーティは少しだけ愉快な気分になる。  
そうして案の定、いくらぼんやりしているように見えても、ガラスを透過する陽の光のように、ラストには自分の考えなどお見通しなのだったが、それでも一向に構わないとマーティは思っていた。男の綴る文字と同じように神経質そうな、長い指先からそっとノートを取り去り、今度は注意を払って、テープレコーダーの隣に置く。  
この部屋なら、雨も風も、もちろん嵐も、この男には届かない、とマーティは思う。  
届くのは、俺の手だけだ。

テキサスに戻ったのがよくなかった、と今さらのようにラストは思った。  
テキサスに戻って、もう関わらなくても良いはずの、むかし所属していたあの世界に関わった。あの、真っ暗で冷たくて混沌としていて、それなのに、妙に呼吸のしやすかった、あの世界に。  
様々なものを厳重に封じ込めていた箱の鍵を、自分から開けたのだ。おかげで、色んなものが外に出てきてしまった。その色んなものに押し流されるようにして、ラストはマーティと寝てしまった。マーティが、まだラストの家に居候していた頃のことだ。あの頃は自分も少しおかしかったし、あの男も家庭で色々あって（全くの自業自得なので、同情には値しないが）、どこかの螺子が飛んだようになっていた。はじめて寝たのは、あの日の夜のことだ。あの日。この男が、はじめて人を撃った日の夜。  
簡単に握りつぶされる命もあるのだと、あの夜、あの男の顔には書いてあった。あかりを落とした部屋の中は暗かったけれど、いくらルイジアナの一地方都市といえども、真の闇など、人の生きている場所にはもう存在しない。だからラストには、マーティの顔に書いてあることがよく読めた。命なんて、簡単に握りつぶしてしまえる、立場さえ違えば。まさか俺が、そっちの側に立つなんて。誰かに、これはただの悪い夢なのだと言ってほしいと、マーティの顔には書いてあった。  
そうして、なかばなし崩しに寝た挙句、それから幾度もあの男と性交する選択を続けてきてしまった。  
テキサスにさえ行かなかったら、再びあの世界の混沌とした空気を吸い込むことさえなかったら、自分はきっと、この男と寝ずに済ませられたとラストは思った。  
他の何かのせいにするんじゃない、とクラッシュなら言うだろう。すべてはお前の選択、お前が選び、お前が欲したことだ。お前は楽しんだし、それにもう覚えたはずだ。この男の匂いと温度、この男のあらゆる部分のかたちを。  
スラックスの隙間から差し入れられ、左の臀部をつかんでくる男の右手の感触を追いながら、その通りだ、とラストは思う。シャツを押し上げ、肋骨の筋をなぞりながらのぼってくる男の左手を、俺は止めるでもなくじっと眺めている。俺は楽しんだ。楽しんでいる。もうとっくに覚えてしまった、この男の温度を、匂いを、内側で感じる、この男のかたちを。

ラストは恐ろしく尋問のうまい男だった。ラストが取調室で尋問にあたるとき、大抵マーティは一緒に部屋に入ったが、そばにいて男の尋問の様子を眺める以外に、マーティの出番はなかった。まるで寸劇を見ているような気がしたものだ。時々は可笑しくて笑いをさそう、しかしほとんどは陰鬱で恐ろしく、どす黒く哀しい悲劇なのだったが。寸劇、と言ったのは、男が尋問に費す時間がいつもひどく短いからで、マーティが覚えている限り、その時間が10分を越えたことは一度もなかった。  
鋭利な刃物で獲物を切り裂くように、あるいは、高い崖の縁に立っている相手の両足を無慈悲に薙ぎ払うように、ラストは被疑者を容赦なく追い詰めてむき出しにし、心を読んで、時には相手自身すら気づかないうちに自白を引き出した。取調室は、そんなこの男の独壇場だった。  
ラストのための舞台とも言えるそんな場所で、この男を抱いている、というのは、なかなかどうして興奮する状況じゃないかとマーティは思う。鉄製のデスクに両手をついて、両脚を広げた男を、マーティは眺める。男の下肢はむき出しで、けれどシャツは身につけたままなので、背の半ばまでずり上がったシャツの下から、浮き出た背骨と、突き出た腰の骨がのぞいている。男は大きく、深い呼吸をしていて、そのたびに、シャツの下からのぞく、ほのかに汗ばんだ背中がかすかに上下を繰り返す。両手を伸ばして引き締まった腰をつかむと、指の下で固い腰骨が蠢く感触がする。右手をすべらせて、普段はスラックスに包まれていて見えない男の臀部をマーティは撫でる。痩せすぎじゃないかと思うくらいに痩せているのに、ラストの臀部は、たっぷり、という言葉がぴったりするくらいに、不思議と肉感的だ。指を広げて尻の肉をつかみ、手のひらも使って揉みしだくと、男の肩の筋肉がわずかに緊張し、頭部がほんの少しだけ下がって、ため息とうなり声を混ぜ合わせたような音が喉から漏れる。もちろん、普段のこの男からは引き出しようもないその音を、マーティは楽しむ。  
「……マーティ」  
つい先ほどの、ため息とうなり声をそのまま言葉にしたような声でラストが自分の名を呼ぶ。早くしろ、といわれているのが、マーティには、男の声の調子からわかる。ジャケットの胸ポケットを探り、ワセリンの小さな容器を取り出す。たとえ同僚に見つかっても、パウダー付きのゴム手袋のせいで手が荒れるからだと誤魔化せばいい。荒れた手で触ると娘たちが嫌がるんだよ、とでも。実際、オードリーに言われたことがある。パパの手、がさがさでチクチクする、かわいそう。  
娘の声を思い出して、マーティの心は少しだけ沈む。けれど、目の下で両脚を広げ、おそらくこの警察署内の誰にも見せたことのない姿を自分に晒している男の姿を見て、マーティはほんのかすかな罪悪感を心の奥に押し込めて鍵をかける。人差し指と中指でたっぷりとワセリンをすくい取り、親指の腹を押し当てて温める。体温に触れてじわりと緩み、とろりと柔らかく変化する様子は、マーティの心臓の鼓動を、いつもひっそりと早める。

これからする事を予感させるように、一瞬だけ入り口に押し当てられたマーティの指が、ゆっくりと自分の中に入ってくる感触を、ラストは目を閉じて味わう。深く息を吸っては吐き、意識して身体の力を抜こうと努めるが、ワセリンをたっぷりとまとった指が、躊躇なく奥まで入ってきて、中を広げるために動きだすと、ラストの身体は持ち主の言うことを聞こうとしなくなる。はじめは人差し指だけ、けれどもすぐにマーティの中指も入ってきて、ゆっくりと、しかし断固とした動きでラストの内側をかき回す。奥を広げていた指が、内壁をこすりながら後退するたびに、引き止めるように力を入れて締めつけてしまうし、ひねるようにして再び指が突き入れられると、腰を揺らして気持ちのいいところを教えようとしてしまう。内腿にも肩にも力が入って、デスクの上に付いた両手の指先が、冷たい鉄の表面を強く押し返す。漏れそうになる声を我慢しようとして下唇を噛んだとき、男の左手が、左の肩甲骨の上にそっと押し当てられるのを感じ、ラストは震える息を大きく吐いて、なんとか全身の力を抜く。  
マーティの指がゆっくりと出て行って、肩甲骨の上からも、男の左手の感触が消える。かわりに、尻の両側に、熱い男の両手が押し当てられる。ラストは目を閉じたままで待つ。男の指が肉をつかみ、左右に開いて、熱くて固い男の性器が、後ろに押し当てられ、指と同じようにゆっくりと、しかし躊躇なく、ラストの中に入ってくる。

ラストの内側は熱く、マーティが入っていくと、形を確かめるように震えながら絡みついてくる。骨の突き出た腰を両側からしっかりとつかんで、マーティは男のいちばん奥まで侵入する。そうすると、ラストの唇からは、この男がずっと我慢していたのだろう声が、小さく漏れる。  
「……ぁあ……！」  
力の入った男の背に向かって、気持ちいいか、と声をかけてやると、ラストは一瞬のちに、低い声で答える。  
「……さっ、さと、動け……」  
その言葉が終わらないうちに、一旦引き抜きかけた性器を再びいちばん奥まで打ちつけると、男の中も、両手の下の腰もびくびくと震える。  
「んん……っ！」  
喉の奥から絞り出されるようなラストの声を聞きながら、マーティはあえてゆっくりと腰を後退させて、もう抜けてしまいそうなぎりぎりのところまで、性器を引き出す。ラストの表情はもちろん見えないが、力の入った両肩の間に垂れた頭部を支える首すじと、くっきりと盛り上がって見える肩甲骨がかすかに震える。男の唇からは規則正しく息が吐き出される音が聞こえてきて、しかしもちろん、その呼吸の音もマーティの耳には震えて、乱れて聞こえるし、何よりラストの内側が、マーティを引き止めるように締めつけ、絡みついてきて、そのどこか必死で貪欲な感触と、目の下で様々な感覚をやり過ごそうと震える男の姿のギャップに、マーティは余計に興奮させられてしまう。  
腰をつかんでいた左手を、男の身体の前に回して、左の脇腹に残された弾痕に触れる。わずかに引きつれた皮膚の感触を、確かめるようになぞりながら、再びゆっくりと、奥深くまで腰を送る。安堵のため息のようなラストの呼吸を味わいながら、本腰を入れて動こうと男の背の上にのしかかったとき、内側から施錠した扉のドアノブが、幾度か捻られる鈍い音が聞こえてきて、マーティは文字通り飛び上がる。  
控えめに扉がノックされ、遠慮がちな誰何の声が、誰かいるんですか、と言うのが聞こえてくる。

マーティが驚いたように一度ふるえたあと、ぴたりと動きを止めてはじめて、ラストは取調室の扉の向こうに誰かが立っているのを知った。  
「誰かいるんですか」  
声がする。こんな日に当直を押しつけられた、不運な誰かだろう。誰何する声の調子からすると、交通課あたりの新入警官らしかった。  
「殺人課のハート刑事だ。どうした？」  
マーティが、努めて平静を装った声音で返答を返すのが聞こえた。補助錠を下ろしてはいるものの、外側から鍵を使えば解錠できるし、見廻りの担当警官なら、マスターキーを持っているはずだった。  
「見廻りです、定時の」  
「そうか、こんな晩に、ご苦労さん……っ」  
思い切り後ろを締めつけてやると、喉に食べ物を詰まらせでもしたかのように、マーティの声が途切れた。  
「……くそ、おい」  
囁き声で悪態を吐かれたが、ラストの知ったことではない。始めたのはこの男だ。  
「そちらこそ、こんな夜に残業ですか」  
「……ああ。至急、確認しなきゃならない証拠があってな」  
脇腹に押し当てられたままだったマーティの左手が、ふいに胴体に巻きついて、強く引き寄せられた。シャツの布地越しに、マーティの胸が、呼吸にあわせて上下を繰り返すのがわかる。マーティがじわじわと腰を引き、ラストの中からゆっくりと抜け出て行く。けれど、全部を抜き出してしまう、その寸前のところで、マーティはぴたりと静止する。  
「……あ……っ、あ……」  
後ろにちからを入れて、ねだるように中を絞る。脇腹の皮膚が小さく痙攣し、もうそこにマーティの手が置かれていないことに、ラストは少しだけ安堵する。そうすると、ゆっくりと出て行ったマーティの感触が、内壁をこすりながら再びじわじわと侵入してくる。2度、3度と勢いをつけて突き上げられ、根元まで深く埋め込まれて、抑えようと思う間もなく息が漏れる。  
「ふ……っ、ぅ」  
男はラストの半身を抱えたまま、再度動きを止めて、扉の外の警官に声をかける。  
「ああ、鍵をかけちまってたな。……すまん、情報漏れだけは勘弁しろと、上からうるさく言われてるんだ」  
何でもない風を装ったマーティの声に笑みが滲んでいるのを感じて、ラストの視界がじわりと緩む。  
「……ラストお前、いい……めちゃくちゃにきついぞ……」  
頭の上から、ひそめたマーティの声が降ってくる。緑から赤へ、徐々に色づく秋の果実のように、嬉しそうな笑みの色が乗った声だ。  
「なあ、外はどんな具合だ？」  
マーティが扉の外の警官に声をかける。  
自分の声が揺れないよう、ごくゆっくりとした抜き差しを繰り返しながら。  
びっくりするくらい迂闊なときもあるくせに、とラストは、ぐるぐると快感が渦を巻く頭の中でぼんやりと考える。どうしてだかこの男は、時折忌々しいほど周到なのだ。

「もう帰られた方がいいですよ、とうとう降りだしました。風も強まってますから」  
懸念を滲ませた警官の声が、扉の向こうから聞こえてくる。  
ゆっくりと腰を動かしながら、マーティは半分上の空で、そうか、と声を返す。俺の声も、心配そうに響いていればいいんだが、と、ちらりと思う。ラストの腹部に巻きつけた腕から、互いに身につけたシャツの布地を通して、子どものように高い男の体温が伝わってくる。ラストがせわしなく呼吸を繰り返すたびに、マーティの腕は幾度となく押し返される。  
「……まだ、残ってる署員はほかにいるのかな」  
マーティが内側を緩慢に満たすたびに、ラストの内部はため息をつくように波打ちながら広がって、マーティを奥まで引きこむ。マーティが同じようにゆるゆると出ていくと、引き絞るようにぎゅうっと締まり、うねって、快感を取り込みながらマーティを引き留めようとする。  
「いえ、多分もう、俺たちだけですよ。帰宅された方がいいですよ、本当に」  
押しつけた胸の下に感じる男の背の筋肉が、固く緊張しているのがわかる。普段はなだれ落ちるような肩の線がいまは上がって、マーティの動きに合わせて細かく震える。男の唇からは、声の代わりに、マーティだけに聞こえるような音量に絞った、呻き混じりの吐息が吐き出される。  
マーティは嬉しくなる。外側はこんなにも固く、緊張して震えているのに、この男の内部が、どこまでも柔らかくてひたすらに甘いだなんて、ほかの奴らはきっと思いもよらないだろう。

声を出したい。  
甘い拷問のように、じっくりと内側を突かれながらラストは思う。  
マーティは、哀れな警官との扉ごしの会話をわざと長引かせて、こちらを焦らしている。  
「……わかった。もう少しで済むから、終わったら施錠しておくよ」  
ラストは手を伸ばし、机の上に乗ったテープレコーダーに触れる。伸ばした自分の指先が、男の動きに合わせて細かく震えている。ラストはテープレコーダーを押しのけ、力を込めて机の上から払い落とす。録音機器は鋭い音を立てて床に激突する。落ちた拍子に揷入口が開いて、中のテープが飛び出し、床を滑って、部屋の隅まで転がる。  
「……どうしました！？」  
驚いたような警官の声がする。  
「……レコーダーが落ちた音だ。机の上が資料だらけでさ……」  
「手伝いましょうか、良かったら」  
おいおい、とマーティが声を上げる。さっき言ったろ、上司が情報漏洩に神経質になってるって。大丈夫だよ。  
「それに」  
そう言った直後、それまでの緩慢さが嘘のような強さで、男の固い性器がいちばん深くまで打ち付けられ、ラストは喉の奥で呻く。頭のすぐ上で、マーティの深い呼吸の音がする。相変わらず、段々と熟れていく果物のような、（緑から赤）笑みの色の乗った声で、マーティが言う。  
「コール刑事も一緒だ、相棒の」  
馬鹿野郎、このサディスト、変態のくそ野郎。頭に浮かんだ言葉をすべて飲み込んで、ラストはマーティの方を振り返る。上半身を思い切りひねると、胴体に巻きついたマーティの左手が、言うことを聞かない動物を取り押さえるように、力を入れてラストを抱えこもうとする。  
「おい、おいおい、ラスト」  
慌てたようなマーティの潜めた声が、ラストの名を呼ぶ  
構わずに半身をひねり、男と目を合わせる。 くそったれ、と、視線だけで罵倒してやる。マーティが身を引こうとするので、下腹に力を入れて引き留める。  
「いやだ……。抜くな」  
そう告げて、無理矢理に身を捩りながら右脚を上げる。マーティの右手が腿の裏を、左手が腰の後ろをつかんで、ラストの身体を反転させにかかる。  
「お……っ、ラスト……」  
下腹から力を抜くと、うしろが濡れた音を立てる。脚を抱えられ、身体をひっくり返される。内側がかき回される感触に、こらえ損ねた声が喉から漏れる。背の下で、金属性のデスクが、ばん、と鈍い音を立てて鳴る。扉の向こうにまだ警官は立っているのか、でもそんなこと、今はもうどうでもいい。声を上げたい。この男の顔を見ながら抱かれたい。背の下に、冷たい金属の感触。そこから見上げるマーティの顔は、苦痛を耐えているかのように歪んでいる。深く折り曲げた両腿の裏に食い込んでくる、火のように熱いマーティの手指。  
「……ラスト……」  
ため息のような、マーティの声が降ってくる。内側が焔のように赤い、ソルダムプラムの色。ラストは目尻だけをほんの少し緩めて笑い、潤んだ視界をくっきりさせようと、ゆっくり瞬きをする。

マーティが揺さぶるたびに、汗の粒が浮かぶラストの額に垂れ落ちた前髪の房が揺れる。マーティを見上げる青い瞳はとろとろに潤んでいて、時折、耐えきれないというように男が目を細めると、目尻から小さな涙の粒がすべり落ちる。マーティの性器が前立腺を擦り上げると、ずっと我慢していたと言わんばかりに、男は頭をのけぞらせて喉もとを晒し、普段は決して誰にも聞かれることのない声を出して快感を知らせる。  
「ああ……！ア……ッ！」  
「ラスト……ラスト」  
突き入れながら男の名前を呼んでやると、腰に絡みついた男の両脚に万力のような力がかかる。そんなに締めつけるなよとか、お前の中と同じとか、余裕を装った囁きを吹き込んでやると、重そうなまぶたの皮膚までをぼうっと赤く染めて、ラストは喘ぐ。  
うねりながら締めつけてくる男の奥深くまで、何度も性器を埋め込みながら、マーティは思う。今、この男には、誰も、ほかのどんな物事も、手を伸ばせない。俺だけだ。俺だけが、この男の内側深くまで、入ることができる。

普段は夜中も施錠されることのない署の正面入口のガラス扉が、今日ばかりは閉て切られている。強風のせいで、鍵を閉めておかないと扉が開いてしまうからだと、不運な当直の警官がこぼしていた。それでもなお、どこからか入ってくる風に揺られて、吐き出した煙草の煙は不規則な渦を巻いてどこかへ流れていく。  
「ひでえな」  
隣に立ったマーティが呟く。男はガラス扉の向こうを眺めている。激しい雨粒が、玄関ポーチと階段を洗い、日除けなど存在しないかのように、ガラス扉を強く叩く。強風に吹き乱されて、駐車場と、その向こうの車道を照らす街灯のあかりが、ちらちらと揺れて見える。  
「車にたどり着くまでにびしょ濡れだな、これじゃあ」  
ラストは頷いて、吸い込んだ煙草の煙を、ゆっくりと吐き出す。隣に立つ男から、自分と同じ、安物のボディソープの匂いが漂ってくる。  
めちゃくちゃになった諸々の後始末をして、そのあと、身体をシャワーで洗い流した。不穏な天候に反して、奇妙にさっぱりとした気持ちで、ラストは戸外の闇を眺める。なぜか視界がくっきりとしていて、揺れ続ける街灯の光が、まるで星の瞬きのように見える。  
「……なあ」  
こちらを見ずに、マーティが言う。  
「今夜はお前のところに泊まらせてくれ」  
ラストは視線だけを動かして、自分の隣で、おもての様子を窺う（振りをしている）男を眺める。駄目だ、とひとこと言えば、この男は自分の家に帰って行くだろう。嵐を突いて車を走らせ、遅かったのね、大丈夫だった？ というマギーの声に迎えられて、娘たちの寝顔を確かめ、安全な家の中で眠りにつくだろう。  
「まだまだひどくなるって、さっきラジオで言ってましたよ」  
背後の受付から出てきた当直の警官が、通り過ぎざまに声をかけてくる。受付に置かれたラジオからは、ハスキーな女声ヴォーカルが、こう歌うのが聞こえてくる。わたし雨降りの日しか幸せじゃない。  
「……あんたの好きにしたらいい」  
ラストがそう言うと、マーティはそっと息を吐いて、右手を上げ、一瞬だけ、ラストの背に軽く触れる。  
  
せっかくシャワーで暖まったというのに、案の定、車にたどり着くまでに、結構な量の雨を浴びる羽目になったし、車を停めて、ラストの家の玄関までの短い距離を走る間に、更に雨に叩かれて、全身がずぶ濡れになった。殺風景なラストの家の一階の、床に直接置かれた電話の受話器を取って、マーティはマギーに連絡を入れる。髪から滴る雨粒が、カーペットの上に次々と暗い色の染みを作る。  
雨も風もひどくなるばかりだから、今夜はラストの家に泊めてもらうとマーティは妻に告げ、少なくとも、嘘はついていないと自分を納得させる。  
雨をたっぷり吸い込んで重く濡れた衣服は一枚ずつ無造作に、床の上に脱ぎ散らされるが、マーティもラストも、床に落とされたびしょびしょの衣服には、一瞥もくれない。風と雨の音が、天井や壁や窓を抜けて響いてくるので、ラストの上げる声を聞き逃さないよう、マーティは男の身体にぴったりと身体を重ねる。男の身体は相変わらず、子どものように熱く、脚をいっぱいまで開かせて、押し入った内側は更にもっと熱い。  
突き上げながら、なあもう誰も聞いてない、お前と俺のほかに誰もいないと囁いてやると、深い海のような色の瞳を快感に細めて、男は喘ぐ。  
抱いている最中に、マーティの耳元で、男が何事かをささやく。熱に浮かされたうわごとのような囁き声。雨と風の音がひどくて、男が何を言ったのか、マーティにはよく聞こえず、男の言葉はすぐに、意味をなさない呻きと、それ自体が嵐のような、激しい吐息に取って代わられる。  
たしかこう聞こえた、と、男の中をかき乱しながら、マーティは思う。  
あらしがくる、マーティ、嵐が。  
あらしが来る。  
来ればいい。  
たとえ押し流されて、どことも知れない彼方へ消える羽目になったとしても、構わない。  
この男と一緒なら。  
  



End file.
